


Great Spirits

by Dragons_Echo (SynchronicityRose)



Category: Brother Bear (2003), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Author's Favorite, Bonding, Disney Fanfiction - Freeform, Friendship/Love, M/M, Some Humor, Spiritual, rated teen just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/Dragons_Echo
Summary: When Yuta was a child, he remembered the stories Father and Mother would tell of The Spirits. How they are the ones whom decide your fate in the world. He never quite believed in fate, until he met a trio of brothers and grew close to one in particular.
Kudos: 21





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Brother Bear is a movie that is very dear to my heart, so, naturally I could not resist writing a fanfiction of it. And yes, you may or may not have guessed this will be about Denahi and his experiences *some of my imagination of course*. I've always wondered what he saw or endured, so this came to mind. With an OC included heh. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, much as I enjoyed writing <3

Dark brown eyes remain fixated through the bushes. Yuta could hear his father's words clear as day, though he were right there beside him. _"Keep your eyes on the target, kid. If you miss, it's game over."_ A skilled hunter, Amaruq made certain from the day he could walk, that his son would not fail in this skill. Everyone in their family, were hunters. Even the women would join.

Brown fur with white on its rear, he licks his lips as he sees the caribou grazing still. He never liked it, killing animals for meat or fur. It never felt right. His eyes close and then he re-opens Birds fly from their perches. Placing his hand on the caribou's side, Yuta murmurs an ancient prayer from the tribe.

"Great Spirits, thank you for this feast and clothing presented for us. I promise, to use every inch of-."

"Did you get it?!"

A weary sigh left his lips, close to stumbling over the animal. "Kenai!" he began, his ears burning red in annoyance. "Yes, I got it, seeing as I'm the only one of us here." He huffed.

Kenai gave a grin, always the jokester of his two other brothers. "Sorry, guess I got distracted."

"As you always seem to do. Maybe your totem should be, Squirrel: Lack of Attention."

"Hey! I resent that remark. My attention's just fine."

Snickers escaped Yuta's lips, as they gave one another playful nudges. Kenai always skinned the dear or caribou while Yuta hunts for them. _I still can't believe we've been friends for so long. Since we were, eight if memory serves me right,_ He remembers how he used to fidget, whenever he came upon the brothers.

Sitka being the oldest, proved intimidating with his height and build. He proved to be caring and gentle, yet firm handed with Denahi and Kenai. Yuta's mother highly approved, of them. In fact, she even hoped they could be wonderful suitors, for Yuta's sisters.

He had four of them total. Yura. Yutu. Arnnaluk. And, Anjij. Yuta never spoke much of Anjij, a reason Sitka, Denahi nor Kenai dared to ask about. They had not said one word to each-other in a whole, three-years. She had since gone on her way, with her husband while Yura, Yutu and Arnnaluk remained with their tribe.

As Kenai worked on cleaning the caribou next, of any left-over skin while Yuta folded it in his satchel, he noticed Yuta's totem dangling from his neck.

The Lynx of Loyalty.

"I wonder what mine'll be," he murmured aloud. "Probably something lame, I bet."

Yuta blinked once. "What makes you say that, Kenai?"

Seeming embarrassed that he was heard, Kenai laughed in a sheepish manner. "Ha, never mind just thinking out loud." Another caribou crossed their path, taking a drink from the river. Yuta saw that look on Kenai's face and groaned.

"Oh no, Kenai-!"

"Just one time!"

Yuta muttered in disbelief, as he approached the poor unsuspecting animal. "You're going to get us killed, one of these days."

"You always say that and look, still alive." Kenai said, rubbing his hands together, eyeing the caribou's underbelly. "Besides, we haven't had good milk in weeks." Closer. And closer his hands go.

"Kenai, I don't think you can milk a caribou." He deadpanned, wishing he had gone with Sitka and Denahi.

Yuta closed his eyes and breathed, as Kenai felt under the caribou. He knew the way the large beast lifted its head, they were in for it. The poor creature bellowed, rearing back on its hind legs in an attempt to stomp on Kenai. Dancing out of its way, the other caribou glanced their way. Sheepish laughter escaped Kenai's lips. Yuta could only shake his head.

Stampedes were common, if Kenai was present. His luck was like that. Harsh pants escape Yuta's lips, as they leap over fallen trees. Duck under low hanging branches. His heart feels as if, it could leap out of his chest any moment. A feeling he would not wish, on his own worst foe.

Denahi and Sitka appear no more than ants as they race to the top of a hill, the stampede gaining. "Get down!" Kenai hollered, an unmistakable smile upon his face.

"What?" Sitka called from below. Confusion littered about his and Denahi's face.

"He said, get down!" Yuta barked.

He's the first to leap over their one canoe. "Why are you-?" Looking over his shoulder, Denahi's jaw fell open. His eyes grew wide, seeing the stampede rapidly approaching. "Kenai!" He uttered, diving beside Yuta and Sitka.

Kenai joined not a moment later, laughs escaping his lips. A caribou's hoof smacked Denahi in the back of his head, prompting Yuta to feel for a bruise. "You alright?"

"Do I LOOK alright?"

"Hey, hey don't look at me like that! He started it!" Yuta declared, pointing an index finger Kenai's way.

"Heh. Yuta's not wrong. Never, try to milk a caribou."

"You're an idio-." Yuta found himself cut off, as Denahi tackled Kenai to the ground. Kenai landed on his back, while Denahi held his arms. He began to drool on his younger brother, resulting in a churning in Yuta's stomach. "Oh Spirits," he gagged. "Sitka-."

"I'm on it, I'm on it." Sitka sighed, muttering something about the trials of being an older brother. He walked over, grabbing them both by the back of their animal skins. "Hey! Will you two knock it off?!"

"As if that'll ever happen." Yuta huffed, grinning coy at the glare Denahi gave him.

"Oh c'mon, like you're the perfect brother."

"Least I'm not an idiot one."

"Yuta, Denahi," Sitka warned. Still keeping himself and Kenai, in a headlock.

"After today, he won't treat me like that anymore." Kenai chimed, pride in his tone.

"Oh right, the big manhood ceremony. It doesn't matter what the spirits say, you'll always be my baby brother." Denahi laughed, whilst speaking in a baby voice towards he and Sitka's younger brother.

"Oh yeah? Well, tomorrow, you wait until I get my totem."

"Baby brother."

He wondered how Sitka managed all these years. With those two. For a while, Yuta believed Denahi had been more mature than Kenai, but today proved otherwise. Resisting an urge to roll his eyes, he pushed his canoe towards the water. Caribou meat and skin behind him.

They still had fish to catch, on top of it. Glancing at the sky, shielding his eyes from the bright sun light, he calculated it had to be midday by now. "Guys, we better get a move on! Quit goofing off." He hollered.

"Wait up!"

Kenai was the first to break out of Sitka's hold. Denahi followed suit. Soon as they joined him, a small smile touched upon his face. Four years. It was hard to believe; it has been four years of knowing them.

Having only sisters, it was nice to be around others for a change. People whom understood. "Yuta. Everything alright?"

Shaking his head, his neck grew warm realizing Sitka looked his way. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Denahi asked, curious himself what the matter was. "You weren't hit by a caribou, were you?"

"No, no it's not that. C'mon, let's get that fish to the village soon."

**~********~**

After they received their fish, Yuta was more than amused to find Kenai on the back of a mammoth. Unfortunately, he did not seem to see a low hanging tree branch knock him off it. "You're such a jerk to him." Yuta laughed along side Denahi, at the sight.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Denahi could only grin at his old friend. "Please, you got a kick out of this way more." Yuta childishly stuck his tongue out, earning snickers from Denahi. "Oh, real mature, Yuta."

"Hey, I'm more mature than Kenai at least."

"Mhmm…..not quite."

"Ha, ha you're so funny."

Pulling the net of fish over their shoulder, Sitka, Denahi and Yuta look on in amusement after pulling their canoes up to the river bank, to find a group of children running for Kenai. The kids always seemed to like him. Flocked over like little bears, for a big salmon.

"Yuta, welcome back son." Glancing upward, a smile of relief crossed his face to find his father before him. Amaruq was a big man, at least six foot in height. His hair was long and always tied back, with two strands on either side of his face, growing a goatee. The children loved to climb on him, when he was never ill that is. It pained Yuta to say, he was not as healthy as he appeared.

"Father! Sitka, Denahi, you remember Father." Yuta exclaimed, laughing softly when the man pulled him in a one-armed embrace.

Sitka gave a good-natured grin, nodding once. "Of course, it's good to see you up today, Amaruq."

"You as well Sitka. Denahi…" Amaruq gave him a blank stare, in which Denahi stiffened. Putting on a false grin.

"Amaruq…uh, I think I'll check on Kenai and that basket….later, Yuta."

"Bye…" A thoughtful frown crossed Yuta's face, glancing at his father. "Must you be that way, towards him, father?"

"Hmph, the Wolf of Wisdom my rear. If anything, he deserves The Squirrel of Idiocy, should such Totem exist. I'd like to see you in my hut, Yuta. Good day, Sitka."

Sitka merely nodded, giving Yuta a look that read 'good luck'.


	2. II

The hut is oddly quiet. No siblings were present at this time, for the two were in preparation for Kenai's ceremony assisting the others. Amaruq was slower in his walk, Yuta painfully noticed. It was hard to fathom, this sickness he had wore on him as it had. In the center of their hut, is a deer skin rug. Shelves line its walls, filled of various mementos and a dream catcher high above it.

A portrait of Yuta's mother is also noticed, that of a woman. Her hair is short, down to her neck and in a choppy style. Yet, it frames her face in an elegant of fashion. Around her neck is her totem, the Swan. He gave a faint smile.

 _It's hard to believe she's been gone, for four years. Yet, it still feels as though, she never left_ Whenever he sees a swan, he thinks of her. Shaking his head, he focuses on Amaruq. Removing from a satchel that used to be his mother's, Yuta's eyes widen to see it's a beautifully carved flute, made from the sequoia trees around them.

"Mother's flute." He uttered, as it is placed tenderly in his hands.

"Yes, she wanted me to give this to you on her anniversary…she felt it was, the time to give it to you."

"I remember when she would play this for me and the girls. We'd crowd around and listen. I can still hear her play it…" a smile touched his face, glancing at his proud father. "Thank you, father."

_Great spirits of all who lived before_

_Take your hand and lead us_

_Fill our hearts and souls_

_With all you know_

Everyone gathered at the peak of the cliff. Drumbeats echo in his ears, children's laughter following. Yuta smiled when he saw Kenai, bouncing on his heels along side his brothers. Denahi and Sitka waved him over.

"Look how nervous he is!" Denahi laughed, shaking his head. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Well, anyone would be in his position. I know I was." Sitka chimed, as Yuta's jaw slacked slight.

"No way, you?"

"Heh, yeah me. I'll explain later. There's Tanana!"

The look on everyone's faces had been priceless. Though the drum- beats continued, all had become quiet. Except for one little girl, whom ran up to the elder woman.

_Show us that in your eyes_

_We are all the same_

_Brothers to each-other_

_In this world we remain_

_Truly brothers all the same_

_Brothers all the, same_

The music came to a halt. The dancers fell in a bow before their ancestors. "Tanana," a small voice piped up. Looking left, then right, an amused laugh escaped Tanana's lips. "Tanana!" The little girl said again.

"Well! Hello there sweet-heart, what a big girl!" The little girl cooed happily, as Tanana placed her atop her shoulders. She spoke in a hoarse, yet soft voice. "When each of us comes of age, the great spirits reveal to us a totem, that helps guide us through our lives."

Her eyes shift through the crowd, smiling when she recognizes Sitka, Denahi and Yuta present.

"Some of us, use courage to guide us." One man smiled proudly, as his wife placed her hand atop his arm. "Others, patience." She gently lowers the little girl, back to her mother and siblings. "And, some of us, love." Laughs escaped among those, at her accent. "Kenai."

"You nervous?" She asked, putting face-paint on his face.

"Excited."

"Oh, you should be! It's a good one. Kenai! I have been to the mountains where the light touches the earth, and the great spirits have revealed to me—your totem. To become a man, your actions, must be guided by one thing."

Yuta and Denahi peered over the shoulders of those in front. "What is it? I can't see." He whispered.

"I can't either!"

"Your totem is—"

Kenai gave a cheer inward. Yes! Yes, I'll finally be a man! Oh, I bet it's gonna be a Saber Tooth Tiger of Bravery. Or, or maybe the Lion for Strength! His eyes are a glow, as she unwraps the cloth around his totem.

"Love!"

She sang with enthusiasm. Not seeming to notice, Kenai's crest-fallen face. "Uh…The Bear of Love?"

"Yes, love! A love, that connects and unites all living things."

Kenai turned back to the crowd, Denahi was already cracking up as had Yuta. Sitka merely gave a patient smile. He pursed his lips, whispering 'Who wants to trade?'. "There is no trading!" he flinched, feeling her fist against the top of his head in a light, manner. Sensing his disappointment, she gave a faint smile. "Oh, Kenai. Love is the most precious of totems. It reveals itself in, unexpected ways…

Let it guide you, and one day you'll be a man, and place your mark on the wall of our ancestors—"

His eyes travel towards the many prints of red, along the wall. Smiling faint, when cheers erupt throughout the cave.

**~********~**

A mass celebration had taken place short after the ceremony. All of the villagers danced and laughed together, in honor of Kenai's totem around the great fire. He sighed heavily beside Yuta, scowling at his totem.

"Not happy eh?" Yuta asked.

"Not really. I mean…the Bear of Love? Ha! You've seen bears before, they don't think about 'love'." Kenai grumbled.

"But, they can be pretty cute no? I've seen them play around, with each-other." Yuta tried, in vain to cheer Kenai up. "I don't know what you thought you'd get. The Fox of Drop Dead Gorgeous?"

Kenai's lips twitched in a light smile, at that. "Yuta-."

"Just trying to help, buddy. You know, I wasn't so sure of my Totem either at first." He took the Lynx Totem tucked beneath his top. Gazing fondly at it, rather than the confusion at first.

"No way, I don't buy it."

"I'm serious. I kept thinking, what does the Lynx have anything with me? They're intelligent, agile, swift and powerful. But…." A grin played across his face, when Kenai's eyes light up. Expecting, with great anticipation to hear more. "Wait some other time, for my finishing statement."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kenai sputtered.

Yuta snickered, ruffling his hair. Six months older than Kenai, it was only natural he see him as a younger brother. "Life's not fair Kenai. C'mon, let's have some fun now.

A multicolored light shone across. The Northern Lights.

"Ah, stupid mutt…." Grumbles from Denahi escaped, as Yuta caught him leaving his tent rubbing his bottom.

"Heh, backed up into the wolf again?" he jests, snickering at Denahi's eye roll.

"Ha, ha you're so funny. I was only messin' around, with him. Kenai's sense of humor has changed, totally."

"Or, maybe you could be a supportive brother."

He opened his mouth, then closed it tight. Neither said a word for some minutes. "Maybe, when he stops being so careless, I would!" Denahi uttered, confusing Yuta a moment before his eyes followed Denahi's. To their shock, the basket he worked hard on for two weeks was ruined. Ravaged. And their hard- earned fish, half-eaten or taken.

Yuta swallowed thick, when Denahi glared a mortified Kenai's way with Sitka beside him. "Denahi no-!" he tried.

"You should've got, the totem of pinheads!" Denahi hollered. Not backing away, when Kenai raised his fist.

"Knock it off, we'll just make another basket." Sitka stated firmly.

Denahi scoffed, shrugging Yuta off. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Oh no, it took me two weeks to make that basket! Let lover-boy take care of it, he's the one always messing things up, all the time. Typical Kenai."

Having enough of his brother's remarks, Kenai grabbed one of his spears. "Alright! I'll go get your basket."

Sitka tried grabbing hold of his shoulder, but to no avail. He was gone before anyone, could try and convince him other- wise. Yuta and Sitka shot Denahi a glaring look.

"What?"

"You know what you did."

"What I did?!"

" _Enough._ C'mon, I think we can still catch him." Sitka stated, tossing spears for both Yuta and Denahi.


	3. III

Something was going to happen tonight. Yuta could feel it tight in his stomach, the way his breaths quickened. Having gone ahead of Sitka and Denahi, he knelt low to the ground finding fresh tracks of human and bear. A scream from the mountain side caught his attention.

"Kenai!" He cried.

"Yuta, you see him?!" Denahi panted, having heard it himself.

"He's up on that cliff, c'mon, c'mon!"

He fumbled up the side of the mountain, doing all he must not to look down for a moment. Sitka was faster out of the two, gaining an advantage in reaching his brother.

"Kenai-!"

Kenai looked upwards with wide eyes. His chest rose and fell as he spoke. "Sitka no, y-you have to get out of here. The bear, it's right behind you!"

Sitka knew the bear's shadow had fallen over him, but too little too late. She was a massive creature, with claws sharp as spears. A terrible roar sounded, before a small rock struck her in the face. Thrown by Yuta and Denahi, they beckoned her towards them.

"Hey bear, over here! C'mon bear, come this way!" Denahi hollered, his spear raised.

From his satchel he removed the flute. He drew it to his lips. The light, whimsical sound floats. Denahi whipped his head to the left, his heart beating when he heard that familiar sound.

 _His mother's flute…I remember, she used to play it for us all the time around evening_ the female bear growled low from her chest. Approaching Yuta, as he played. He backed away. Backed away. The bear grew not calm, but angrier at the playing. Raising its paw, it struck Yuta. A grunt of pain escaped, when he finds himself struck in his chest.

Her claws burn against his skin. The flute is still clutched in his hand. The bear focused her attention on Kenai, struggling to raise Denahi from a crevice.

"Kenai, Denahi-!" Scrambling to his feet, holding his chest, he limps quickly as he can over.

A cry sounded from behind them. A cry of desperation. Kenai hoisted Denahi up over the cliff, harsh breaths leaving his lips.

"Sitka…" he whispered.

Yuta's eyes shimmer as he glanced their way. Clutching his spear, removed from the crack in the ice. His long, black hair falls in front of his face. "Sitka!" Kenai cried again.

The ice cracks.

Then shatters. Only the bear surfaces from the water. Alive. Though his chest burned, Yuta climbs down from the cliff's side. "Sitka, where are you?!" he cried out. Cupping his hands, around his mouth.

"Sitka, answer us please!" Kenai begged, his eyes swimming with hot tears.

Denahi is the only one whom knew, the fate of his brother and Yuta's best-friend. He found floating along the water a piece of Sitka's clothing. Yuta's arms fell at his sides. The bleeding from his chest goes unnoticed.

"No…Oh no…." he uttered, placing his hand without realizing it upon Denahi's trembling shoulder. Sitka was dead. They knew it. Amidst Kenai's shouts, silent tears fall down their cheeks.

**~********~**

Their return to the village, is met with grief. A villager fell to her knees, when she noticed Sitka had not come home to them. His only remnants were that of a piece of his clothing. A funeral train the likes Yuta had not witnessed in his years, marched up towards the Great Fire ceremonial spot. Torches of fire light along the paths.

When he caught sight of Amaruq, he all but ran into his father's arms. Soft words of comfort are given, followed by a light kiss atop his head, as though he were a boy again.

"Yuta…you're bleeding." Hearing the small voice of his second oldest sister, Yuka, he allowed her to take him into her hut. It always smelled of medicinal herbs and spices. Tying her hair back, she took a small phial of yellow cream. "Take a deep breath, it burns at first."

As asked, he breathed through his nose. It stung. But he did not focus on the pain. All he could see was that look in Sitka's eyes, before he died. _Did you have it planned, Sitka? You knew somehow, what you had to do. It wasn't a spontaneous act, of heroism_

"Wait, brother, you should rest!"

Ignoring his sister's plea, he jogged to join his father amongst their other members. Tanana poured a sacred powder over Sitka's clothing. She tenderly picked it up in her hands, before placing it in the Great Fire.

Kenai and Denahi stood before it, as the Great Spirits welcomed Sitka. Kenai glared upwards at the smoldering embers. He walked off, leaving only Denahi and Yuta. Silence fell between. Neither, were good with words of comfort.

Jarred from his thoughts, Yuta snapped his head up when Kenai approached Denahi. "You ready?" he asked.

"For what?"

"We're going after the bear." Kenai said it, in a matter of fact way. Denahi gazed at the spear tossed his way but dropped it.

"I know how you're feeling, but, killing that bear is wrong."

"Wrong?! Our brother is dead and it's because of that monster!"

"I don't blame the bear Kenai."

Kenai's face flinches. His hands ball at his sides and looked with such mock amusement. He was to blame, ha! "I see." The younger brother muttered.

Denahi's once cold gaze softened considerably. Yuta remained quiet for some time, as he watched him try to reason with Kenai. "Killing that bear won't make you a man." Not wanting any of this, Kenai pushed Denahi away.

"Oh, now you're trying to be wise!"

"I'm trying to follow my totem! Why can't you do the same?!"

Closing his eyes in frustration, Yuta made a move forward. "Alright, that's enough. You're brother wouldn't want to see you two, fight now." He declared, in which Kenai scoffed. A trait most unlike him, when it came to Yuta.

"That's just it Yuta, this has nothing to do with you. This is between me and Denahi!" he barked, ignoring his old childhood friend's eyes narrow. In a way that, looked much like a Lynx's glare. He threw his arms up in exasperation, wincing at a pain in his chest from his wound.

"I was THERE, Kenai! It damn well does, he wasn't just your brother, he was my best-friend!" Yuta could feel his temper boil. Tempting to reach out and shove Kenai. "You're not the only one, whom feels horrible for what happened. The Great Spirits wouldn't approve, of your actions."

"A man wouldn't just sit here and do nothing!" He gave one last look Yuta's way. "You coming or staying?"

"I think you are aware, of my decision." Yuta retorted, standing beside Denahi.

Jutting out his chin, Kenai walked forward only to almost bump into Tanana. She stood in his way with eyes of sorrow. Pulling forth his totem, he gripped it in his hand, snapped it off the string and tossed it into the Great Fire's remains. Walking over to its ashes, Tanana picked up the totem with loving care.

She brushed it off with her old, yet delicate fingers. "Denahi?" Yuta inquired.

"I have to stop him."

Picking his discarded spear, Denahi ran off leaving only Tanana and Yuta behind. Tanana closed her eyes, as she glanced towards the sky shimmering of the Northern Lights. "You left us too soon, Sitka. Your brothers need your guidance."

A breeze blows through their hair in gentle whisps. Like soft hands caressing it. Leaving Tanana be, Yuta re-entered his hut. Usually, this time of night, Denahi would sneak in. They would sit and talk for hours. Just that. Talking or telling humorous stories of the past and present. Kenai would eavesdrop of course, in which Yuta would roll his eyes, before inviting him inside to. Sitka would join as well, when he realized they were up to trouble again, knowing how Yuta's father felt.

Those days were gone now, he knew.

Come next morning, he awakens to mournful wails around the village. Denahi had returned, yet of no trace of Kenai with him.

"Denahi, what happened? Where's Kenai?" he panted out, after jogging towards him.

"That bear killed him…he was right, Yuta."

"No…surely there-." He paused. It was not a mistake. Not the way, Denahi glared. That unbridled anger on his face. Knowing full well he could not let him go off in this state, he sought permission from Tanana to leave the village, with Denahi for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a meaning behind Yuta's instrument, but of course all things will be told in due time. I thank those whom have liked this so far! Hoping you enjoy the up coming moments.


	4. IV

The air grew denser the further he trekked, seeking Denahi out proved more of a difficulty he imagined it to be. Twigs snapped in the distance. Yuta's head snapped up, his hands clenched around his spear. Turning towards the sound, louder and louder it became. Soon, he could see a shadow dart through the trees.

Exhaling sharply, Yuta ran after it. To his chagrin, the shadow vanished. He listened, hoping to hear another sound only to find nothing of the sort.

_I'm spooked being out here so long, maybe I should turn back?_

No sooner had he took one step forward, he was struck from behind. Hard. His chin struck the ground, sure to leave a bruise later and his knees were scraped. He could feel the animal's claws dig into his back. Or, were they nails?

He kicked from underneath at the creature, pleased to feel that weight off him. Once he got atop of it, he raised his dagger inches from its face.

"YUTA!"

His heart stopped, then began again after long, painful moments. His blue eyes stared into familiar soft brown's. Reminding the color, of a sequoia tree. Denahi is whom he almost struck.

"Denahi?! There you are! I've been looking for you!" he breathed out.

"Jezzes Yuta, I could've killed you. Why are you-?" he paused momentarily, seeing that look in Yuta's face.

Pursing his lips, Denahi pushed himself up from underneath Yuta. Brushing the dirt off of his clothes.

"I know you're going after that bear. Do you think Sitka or Kenai would want this?"

"Don't say them in front of me!" he hollers. "Do you have any idea, what it's like to lose someone?" Instead of hollering back as he rightfully should, Denahi saw the way Yuta's shoulders stiffened. The way a sneer crossed his face. "Whatever, just…I need this, Yuta. You wouldn't understand."

"Bloodlust will get you nowhere in life, Denahi. What of your totem? Wisdom?"

At that, Denahi pushed past him. Yuta breathed through his nose. He knew how stubborn he could be, but this was an absurd of stubbornness.

"Then…at least let me, come with you."

His words caused Denahi to halt in his walk. Glancing over his shoulder.

"We can't return to the village, past this point." He warned.

As though Yuta needed a warning. "I'm aware of the risks, I feel like, you shouldn't have to face this on your own. You know?" he muttered, rubbing the side of his neck.

"What about your family?"

"Father's not happy of it, but he gets it all the same. My sisters can take care of things." Oh yes. It should be noted, Amaruq was not pleased with his son's decision. It was only through Tanana, he calmed himself to a degree. "Besides, winter's approaching and with your 'survival skills', you wouldn't last long."

He gave Denahi a teasing sort of smile.

Throwing his hands in defeat, Denahi gestured with his head. "Fine. Just don't slow me down, Lynx-boy." He gave a faint smirk.

"Lynx boy? How original." Yuta nudged Denahi's arm.


	5. V

Autumn was making its way throughout the region. They could see it in the air and trees around them, decorated according to the season of reds, golds and brown. Yuta loved this time of year, above all others when he gazed up at the various trees. His feet began to ache from walking, feeling as though blisters upon blisters formed on the soles.

Denahi was focused with such intent, he seemed to have forgotten of Yuta's presence at times. "So…that flute you had. Does it have any meaning?" he asked at last.

"I'm unsure, I know it was mothers. And, that's about it. Except…"

"Except what?"

He frowned in thought, traveling back to the mountain and the bear. "I felt an urge to use it, thinking it would calm that bear down but, well, lot of good that did." Yuta finished. "Mother would often say, it was special."

Night was upon them. Denahi and Yuta could feel the moon on their faces, relishing in its comforting glow. "C'mon, we should find some shelter soon."

"Right." Yuta conquered. As he walked forward, he failed to see a hunter's trap. Denahi's eyes widen.

"Yuta, watch out-!"

"Eh? Ah!" Pained grunts escaped when he was slammed to the ground multiple times.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Oh…you've gotta be kidding me." He groaned, rubbing his head. It would throb for several hours, he's certain of that. Adjusting his eyes further, his world is upside down. Denahi stood below, with the blankest expression about him. "Uh, some help, Denahi?"

"Hmmm…." Denahi cupped a hand beneath his chin, walking towards Yuta with a smug expression. "I dunno, if you're so smart, you can figure it out. After all, I'm just a Dumb Wolf."

His face burned, as he recalled that little insult, he tossed at Denahi none long ago. Sitka was right. I should've listened to him, of Denahi's grudges Weak laughter escaped his chapped lips, from the sudden cold.

"I-I didn't mean that, Denahi. What I meant to say, was…was….you see, 'dumb wolf' can mean a VARIETY of things. As in, smart….?"

"No, no," Denahi brushed him off. Sitting himself nice and comfortable, on a log. That grin never once leaving his face. "I insist. Dummies like me, only hurt than help."

"You've proved your point! Do you want me to beg?" Yuta groaned.

Snickers at last escaped Denahi's lips, arms folding across his chest in a proud manner. "Just say one thing and I'll help you down."

"Fine, fine ONE thing."

"I'm the greatest hunter ever."

Yuta cursed under his breath, along with that sentence. A sentence that pained him so, to say it aloud. When asked in mock confusion to say it again, he snapped at Denahi. "You're the greatest hunter, ever. There, satisfied?"

"Heh, very. Alright, hold still now." Denahi climbed up the tree with ease, Yuta's mother would often call them 'Little Cubs' with an amused tone. Taking a small knife from his pocket, he used it to lightly cut through the rope around Yuta's ankle. In a matter of seconds, he fell once again onto the ground. Denahi landed gracefully beside him.

Brushing leaves off his clothes, Yuta let out a huff. "Great, the animals probably think I'm the biggest idiot of the human species."

"Well….."

"Denahi!"

Snickering again, Denahi gave a wink of assurance. "You're smarter than Kenai at least." At the very mention of his second, deceased brother's name, Denahi's expression fell. He lowered his gaze to the ground, turning his head away from Yuta. Not meeting his gaze again. "Let's find some shelter soon." He murmured.

Yuta's eyes soften, nodding once. "Yes. Denahi, if you need to talk-."

He pushed on ahead. In the coming moments, a fire had been built. Side by side they rest. Denahi used his satchel as a pillow, while Yuta placed his hands behind his head. His eyes transfixed on the ink black canvas, that was the sky filled with stars and a beautiful full moon.

**~********~**

Come next morning, a yawn escaped his lips. A faint smile crossed Yuta's face to see Denahi sound asleep, looking at the rising and falling of his chest in slow, even breaths. He walked by a stream to splash his face with cold water. At this moment, he heard a roar like cry in the distance. His heart leapt up into his throat. Birds are frightened by the noise.

To his own shock, Denahi had not wakened yet from the sound at all. Shaking his head in mock disbelief, Yuta grabbed his lone spear. Staying close to the stream, it was here he uncovered a clearing.

Crouched low behind a set of bushes, he noticed nothing of suspicious nature yet. Two chipmunks were not far, one with his cheeks full of nuts. Another looked to be scolding him, if that were possible.

On the other side of the water, he froze where he stood to find a bear. He blinked his eyes in wonder and confusion, finding it puzzling that a bear would stand on his two legs rather than all fours. Yuta rubbed his eyes making sure he was seeing this right, as the bear approached a pair of moose.

By natural reaction to seeing him, the moose became frightened, but their antlers got tangled up to Yuta's amusement. _What in the world? I had no idea, animals were so…well, had so much personality. Ah, Sitka and Kenai would've gotten a kick out of this_ the moose on the other hand, were not good at hiding. Their rear ends and tail stuck up.

The bear shook his head, if Yuta saw that right and appears to be speaking with them. One of the moose was hopping like a squirrel. The second one barred its teeth, growling.

 _Huh. A growling moose….oh boy, that's it. Maybe, I should stay out of the sun_ Just as he was about to leave, the bear, fed up with the nonsense of the moose walked right into a trap. A similar reaction as Yuta had, just last evening.

Yuta's head moved in rhythm, with the blankest of expression across his face, as the bear struck himself over and over again. "Correction. Bears are stupid. Least, this one seems to be." He muttered, carrying on his way back to camp.

Upon arriving back at camp, Denahi was not where he had last seen of him. His stomach churning, he walked about.

"Denahi? You there? Please answer." He whispered the last part.

A twig snapped. His head snapped around spear raised. The sounds grew and grew. Louder and closer. Soon he could see a shadow through the trees. Pursing his lips, Yuta approached it slowly.

Without thinking, he latched his hands around the figure's shoulders. He found himself tackled to the ground and a spear inches away from his face.

"Yuta!" Denahi breathed out, his hair matted against his forehead. "Shoot, I could've hurt you."

"Same to you, guess we're both a bit on the jumpy side, eh?" Yuta muttered, his heart still pounding as Denahi helped him stand on his feet. "Where've you been?"

"I was hunting dinner when I found that bear. He just ran off." Denahi bit out. He was trembling. Thinking how close he was, to killing it.

"Did you see where?" Yuta inquired.

"Towards the ice caverns, we should get a move on fast."

Taking hold of Denahi by his shoulder, Yuta shook his head firmly. "No, Denahi. You need your rest, I can feel how tired you are. Just look at yourself."

Denahi opened his mouth to argue, only to slowly decide against it. _Maybe he's right. I AM tired. Exhausted, more like…_ "There was something else to, about that bear. I could have sworn he had…." His eyelids were drooping, having not slept at all last night. Not really.

Yuta shushed him, laying him gently to the ground. His head resting against his satchel. "Rest, please. I'll keep a look out."

Unable to fight his sleep, Denahi was out within moments. Yuta watched the easy rising and falling of his chest, before keeping an eye on the woods and their campfire. Not far from where they rest, an eagle lands on a tree branch. Studying. Observing.

Taking his mother's flute from his satchel, Yuta drew it to his lips in hopes it could keep his spirits and Denahi's calm.

**~********~**

Much as he knew he should keep himself awake, Yuta could not. His head rests against Denahi's shoulder, as they used to when they were children. A faint smile crossed, remembering.

_It rained with a brutal force that night. The Thunder Gods rumbled throughout the sky, across the land. No one was out this night, not even for a hunt. Any would be foolish to traverse in this weather._

_A young child of eight shivered beneath his blankets. His mother and father sleep not far, from where he laid. That alone provided no real comfort. 'Sister Aniji would laugh at me, if I approached them in the morning….but, this storm frightens me'. He could not help to think inward._

_"Pst…Yuta!"_

_As if on perfect cue, Yuta lifted from his blankets of saber tooth tiger, to find nine-year old Denahi. His hair was wet against his head. He looked soaked to the bones. But still, still he came. A soft grin formed over his young face. An innocent face, back then._

_"Denahi! Come in, quietly." Yuta mouthed, urging him inside. Without a moment's hesitation, Denahi swooped under Yuta's blankets. They snickered quietly when he popped out. "Dad's going to be mad at you…again."_

_"I know," Denahi said matter of fact._

_"And, you don't care?"_

_"No."_

_"Why? He's like a tiger, when he's angry."_

_"Because, you're more important."_

Shivering from a quick breeze rushing by, Yuta went in closer to Denahi. Sleeping with ease throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the wait my readers, things have been a little hectic to keep up with my usual updating schedule. Here we have nothing but a pair of dorks tramping about the woods, in this chapter and a flashback sequence. The romance will come at some point, but much later.


	6. VI

His hair was growing out, down to his shoulders. Yuta studied his reflection in the water, the rippling tides proved a source of comfort after having washed his face come next morning. Breakfast had been the next ordeal. He began to wonder if the Great Spirits were toying with them, as no fish could be seen in the water.

And each time he attempted to catch one, it slipped away as if mocking him. _This is going to be a long day_ he thought, with heavy sarcasm. "Okay, how would a lynx do it? Let's see…." Clicking his tongue, he dipped his hand into the water just as another fish swam by.

"Nice. And. Easy."

He swatted at it, with the back of his hand, hard enough it landed on dry ground. The poor thing flopped around, as Yuta snickered softly.

"Ha! No wonder my totem was the lynx, cat like reflex's."

But the fish leapt into the water, again. Growling under his breath, Yuta made to leave when his foot slipped. Panic set in as he coughed and sputtered. Uttering nonsensical words for help. Denahi was then there before him, gazing with a deadpanned expression.

"Yuta, you're fine. The water's not that deep." He said, with a hint of annoyance at his old friend's panic.

Yuta glared at him, rising from the water. He realized Denahi was correct. The water only reached his chest. Clearing his throat, he took his hand as he was assisted out of the water. His ears felt hot.

"Thanks…" he muttered.

"So, cat like reflex's?"

"Shut up!" Yuta hissed.

"You've got four minutes to eat, then we're heading out."

Regardless, he did what he could to cook the fish until it was nice and crisp. He even made an extra one for Denahi, though he refused to eat. Focusing on sharpening the end of his spear. "Do I have to force you? Eat. Now."

Denahi brushed him off. "I'm fine, alright? We have to keep moving. The mountains can't be too far now, we should make the trip before sunset."

He was hungry. Yuta saw it on his face. He was much thinner today, than yesterday. And the days before. All evening he had a sour look about his face. Not uttering one word to Yuta, as they used to do whenever they left the village.

How he longed for those days again. To have the old Denahi back. "Hey, remember the time when you-?"

"Remember when the guy wanted you, to stop talking?" he snapped. Yuta was about to retort back, until he breathed through his nose.

"Fine. Maybe, I'll sing."

"Oh, no you won't." Denahi grumbled.

But he began to sing. Yuta tended to be praised for his singing. It was rare for him to do so, yet, now he had an urge to. Anything to cheer him up.

_"Tell everybody I'm on my way,_

_New friends and new places to see_

_With blue skies ahead yes_

_I'm on my way_

_And there's nowhere else_

_that I'd rather be."_

Yuta snickered in seeing his reaction after completing the first verse. He was not bad. Not really. To Denahi as of now, it felt as though his ears suffered unable to recover damage. "Yuta, I mean it-."

_"Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_And I'm loving every step I take_

_With the sun beating down yes_

_I'm on my way_

_And I can't keep this smile off my face."_

Denahi groaned in agony, covering his ears but Yuta only increased his tone.

_"'Cause there's nothing like seeing_

_each other again_

_No matter what the distance between_

_And the stories that we tell_

_will make you smile_

_Oh, it really lifts my heart._

_So tell 'em all I'm on my way_

_New friends and new places to see_

_And to sleep under the stars_

_Who could ask for more_

_With the moon keeping watch over me."_

Denahi's sour mood gradually lessened the further they carried on. Yuta nudged him in the ribs, in which Denahi returned the action. Yuta pushed him too hard, causing him to double forward into the mud. A groan escaped, as Yuta flinched seeing his eyebrows furrow.

"C'mon Sour Puss, you can't be like this forever."

Closing his eyes, a heavy sigh left his lips as he brushed himself off. "Fine, you win this time." He finished what Yuta began. _"Not the snow; not the rain, Can change my mind The sun will come out, wait and see .And the feeling of the wind on your face,_ _Can lift your heart Cause I'm on my way now .Well and truly_ _I'm on my way now."_

A burst of laughter escaped Yuta's lips, when he's hoisted up on Denahi's back, wrapping his legs firm around his waist and his arms over his shoulders. _I never knew he could sing like this_ "I'm on my way, now." Yuta finished, with Denahi.

High above, the Great Spirits shine their light. Illuminating their darkened path, towards the mountain. "Thanks," Denahi murmured. Hoisting Yuta up a little further. "I needed that; I think."

"You and me both. Mom always said, when she sang, she felt alive more than ever." Yuta said, with thought. "What was your mom like?"

It occurred he never truly got to know, Denahi's family aside from his brothers. He knew of their father. A rather strict fellow. Tall and very proud. Rumors spread that Yuta's father, Amaruq could not well stand the 'mighty' Nukilik. His mother once said, they had a duel over her when they were very young. Before Nukilik met another, years later.

Of course, Amaruq won the fair maiden's heart with difficulty mind.

At the mention of his mother, Denahi stiffened. "I'll tell you about her, some other time." He murmured.

 _Shoot. Sitka warned me about that subject_ Frowning in thought, Yuta nodded in some understanding. "Right. Of course…"

An uncomfortable silence followed suit.

**~********~**

Camp was close by an abandoned village. One that had not been used in years. Yuta found himself building another fire, whilst Denahi used a hatchet to cut more wood. He worked with vigor at it. His dark eyes flickering, with many an emotion. None, Yuta admits regretfully, were that of happiness.

Keeping his distance Yuta waits until he's finished, harsh pants left his lips. Shaking his head Denahi placed his hatchet on a lone tree stump. The sharp part digging into its bark.

The hooting of a horned owl is all that could be heard. Denahi laid his hands, behind his head with Yuta on his right. "Are you still mad?"

"Yeah."

"What's the point, of this anger?"

"Wouldn't you feel like me, if something happened to me?"

"I would but that's not the point. I wouldn't hate the bear, it wasn't at fault for Sitka. He looked my way, Denahi and…and I saw something, in his eyes." Yuta breathed out after, finding his hands trembling at his sides.

He refused to believe Sitka sacrificed himself. That was it. Denahi, for a reason Yuta could not explain, refused that fact. Shaking his head, he made to roll over on his side. Huffing a little hearing Denahi's scoff.

"Whatever. Just don't waste what Sitka did, for you, me and your brother. I don't blame the bear, Denahi."

Those six words struck a chord within the middle brother. Narrowing his eyes upon Yuta's words, he found himself finally falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuta and Denahi get their own little song number here. Like I said before: Or if I have not, my characters are dorks. Just. Dorks. 
> 
> Trying to get back into my regular updating schedules, a bit heh. I hope this chapter makes up for it?


	7. VII

His dream did not end from that. Another had arrived. Yuta is not prone to strange dreams mind, except for tonight. It was a strange dream of the fact he saw a beautiful woman standing atop a mountain. A voice he recognized, clear as his mothers beckoned him down the mountain's path. A familiar hymn.

_Maliŋŋa ki nutaamun_

_Irrusiḷḷautamun_

_Naluruŋa-ki_

His eyes glaze over, approaching the woman. He cannot bring himself to speak. Feeling a hand upon his shoulder, Yuta blinked to see she is behind him. Her short, choppy hair blows in a non-existent wind.

_Naalaġnisuŋaiqsutin_

_Ka, iḷisautigisiivsi_

_Suapayaaqsuŋa_

_Kaŋiqsiqpakisigiñ_

_Tautuvsaaġniaġiñ_

_Atlan irrakkun (rakkun)_

She held an orange glow about her. Closing her eyes. "Mother," he choked out. How he longed to embrace her somehow. To feel her arms around him, again. Shaking, he placed his hand atop of hers. It emits a pleasant warmth. "Mother, what should I do about Denahi? He wants to kill that bear, but his health in the process…"

His mother shook her head and held him.

_Maliŋŋa ki nutaamun_

_Iḷisaġviksramun_

_Iḷisaaqaġvik_

_"I can only guide you, my son. I cannot give you aid in your journey…Just know, Sitka and I are watching over all of you."_ She did not speak aloud, but he could hear her still. Once she released him, she turned and walked away transforming into a swan. He gazed in silent awe, when she flew up into a sky lighted by the Great Spirits.

_Nauviksraqaġniaqtutin_

_Atlauniaqtutin_

_Ataramik_

His chest rose and fell in quick movements. Denahi was not awakened by his jolt, as his eyes darted this way and that way. He looks down at his friend, his heart relieved he was gaining some form of sleep. Snoring like a walrus.

Rubbing his face with his hand, Yuta laid back against his shoulder, wondering if he would see his Mother again.

**~********~**

His muscles are sore come the arrival of morning. A milky light spread across the land, through the tree leaves appearing more golden than ever. Birds chirp all around him, fluttering from tree to tree. No sooner had he laid back down again, as he tended to do, Yuta awoke sudden.

There was no Denahi beside him. With a heavy groan, Yuta made to walk about in search but found him instead coming from the river.

"Oh, you're up." He looked terrible. Dark circles are heavy around his eyes, he appears more sluggish in his walk.

"Yeah. I can see you slept well." Yuta replied, wincing at his own sarcasm.

"Like a prince, here, I've some breakfast," he dropped a bag of fish before them. "It's not much, but it'll have to do. Damn bears probably had their fair share." Spite was laced in his tone, as he ate his fish without cooking it.

"Bears have to eat to, maybe more than you." Yuta smirked some in relief, when Denahi gave a smirk in return. Faint but visible. "What's been on your mind, lately?"

"A lot of things. The bear. Kenai. Sitka."

Turning his fish over the small campfire, nothing like ones back home, Yuta blew on it once before taking a bite. Tender. A few pieces of bone were spit out.

"Here I was thinking of those fangirls of yours, the Buffalo Sisters?" Yuta chuckled, remembering how they always followed Denahi around the village. Never would he admit, it bothered him. More so when his friendship was questioned, on a regular interval.

"Ha, fangirls are just the tip of the ice berg. Obsession is more like, they hard left me alone for a minute."

Pride had taken over. Yes, Denahi was not one to be 'humble' per se of the fact, many girls in the village took to him. They saw him (and perhaps a few men) as an ideal husband. All but one father approved that is.

A snort sounded from Yuta, as he went on to his second fish for breakfast. "Someone's an ego maniac, I find girls like them superfluous. They only care for looks rather than what's on the inside, of a person. Mother would not let them near me, for a minute when I was a child."

"Or, could it be that you're just jealous hm?" Denahi inquired, a tilt of his head, in a way a wolf would or a dog. "It's natural for someone to feel threatened, if their favorite person is being oogled by others."

He blamed the sudden heat around his neck, due to the sun's immense rays that morning. Huffing as he tore rather hard into the last of his breakfast. "Jealous? ME? Ha, don't make me laugh. You…you are my favorite person, but, I'm NOT jealous of them. They can't help it, how they feel."

"Mhmm hm. Yeah."

"I'm serious, Denahi."

Snickers sound from the other. Yuta was only pleased; it got a snicker at least out of him no matter how small. Having finished their meal for the morning, Denahi wished to pack up and move for the ice caverns.

Cold surrounds them, perhaps more so than in the woods. Yuta clenched his hands around his spear, as he bends into the water, to track the bear. Sniffing it once, he nodded towards Denahi moving into the ice cave first.

"Hang on, we've got company, Yuta." Denahi gestured with his head, towards a familiar pair of moose.

Yuta recognized them instant as the ones, that bear was 'conversing' with. The one moose took off, whilst the other was still eating.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry for some meat."

He rolled his eyes at Denahi's remark, dragging him by the back of his hood as a yelp of surprise escaped. "Oh no. You leave them be, we're supposed to be tracking that bear." It was fairly amusing, to see himself in an odd, deformed shape. His head looked larger and his body skinnier, than normal. When he saw Denahi…a bit rounder in one, it took all he had not to snicker.

"Says the one with a big head." Denahi huffed. Nudging him in the ribs, with his elbow urging him into another part of the cavern. A finger to his lips, he motioned Yuta to stay behind him.

Crouched in a defensive stance, Yuta followed his lead. Leaping into action, they're dumbfounded to find no bear is present. "Oh great, back to the drawing board." Yuta grumbled.

"Maybe if you weren't goofing around, we would've caught him." Denahi retorted.

Yuta pursed his lips tight, rubbing his aching temples. "Okay, okay. No big deal. He's a bear for crying out loud, we'll find him at some point."

Denahi snorted. "Hmph, right. Probably by next year."

 _Oh Spirits, save me from hitting this grieving brother_ He knew it had to be killing him what happened. Yuta knew if anything became of Denahi now, he would most like seek vengeance himself. He was not perfect. He had his flaws.

He only hoped, this change in temperament would not cause an error in his relationship with Denahi as the days go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I am not the owner of the Transformation Song lyrics. (Listened to it last year, still so powerful). I found it fitting for this chapter, as you get to know a little more of Yuta's family.


	8. VIII

Denahi stirred awake, not by his own means that night. Groaning with one eye cracked open, he found Yuta was not beside him. _Ah. Probably went off to pee. He'll come back_ A hour passed. Then another. His fingers tap and tap against his folded arms, unable to find the sleep he desperately sought for.

When Yuta failed to return a few hours late in the night, Denahi found himself moving towards the woods entrance. Low hanging branches swiped at his face, as curses escape his lips stumbling about in the dark.

"Yuta?" he called out. "You lost? Follow the sound, of my voice."

Only the hooting of a sleeping horned owl greeted him. Swallowing thick, Denahi placed a hand against a tree. Running his other hand down his face. _Maybe I should've let up on him, earlier. He was only trying, to help_

Continuing forward, swiping at more branches proving to be an annoyance, Denahi at long last came upon a forest clearing. A meadow bathed in moonlight. At first, he mistook the figure in the meadow's center, as that of another.

He blinked his eyes once.

"…Yuta?" he whispered. Seeing clear now, as he approached.

Yes, it was Yuta. He had his mother's flute raised to his lips. Still at first.

"Yuta, what're you doing out here? You should get back, to camp."

Denahi's firm tone went unnoticed. He was not even given a sarcastic response, something most unlike Yuta. Instead, he drew the flute up against his lips. And the sweetest, softest melody Denahi ever heard, emits from it.

He could not tear his eyes away, even if he wanted to. The forest seemed to glow as Yuta played. His concentration is not once broken, as water bubbled beneath his feet. Higher and higher it arose. Lights swirled around Denahi first, then towards Yuta.

What he assumed to be people moved through the bushes towards him. They were transparent, glowing a light golden color. One after the other came. Men, women, children and families alike. All were drawn to Yuta's flute playing.

 _I have to be dreaming. There's no way, this is happening_ He expects to awaken. To find Yuta as he was, gazing down at Denahi with a bewildered expression followed by 'What are you, going on about?'.

Still he remained as he was. And Yuta, as he was. The people then became animals, of various kinds and shapes and sizes. The sky is decorated all aglow, of The Great Spirits, as they take up into the sky.

Denahi must shield his eyes. The light is so bright. No sooner had it occurred the light vanished. Only that of natural moon light illuminates the darkened wood. His jaw fell open as the water, lowered itself as it should be. Yuta himself remained in his sleep-walking state. His eyes held a dazed look.

When he made his way back to camp, Denahi found him fast asleep. As though nothing had occurred.

**~*********~**

It proved nagging all morning, that need to question Yuta as to what it was, he witnessed. On another hand, he did not wish to startle him or perhaps make him wonder of his sanity. "Good morning." Yuta yawned, rising from a deep sleep. Denahi watched over him all night. He could feel how tired he was. "Denahi, did you sleep at all?"

"I'm fine, I couldn't really sleep. No big deal." He replied. Knowing Yuta did not believe him.

His eyes narrow, but he did not feel like arguing with him this time. "So, where to today Mr. Leader?"

His lips twitched in a small grin, at that statement of sarcasm. Running a hand under his chin, he thought he felt a little moustache growing. "We're going to cross the river next. Hope you're ready, the currents have been pretty rough."

"Oh, what fun. Well, you can use a bath at least." He snickered, feeling Denahi's hand against the back of his head.

"Ha, ha you're a real riot. C'mon, let's get moving."

"Sir yes sir."

Having packed their things, they left the abandoned village. Both failed to notice the drawings along its walls, the stick figure of a hunter and a large bear before him. Cupping a hand to his ear, Yuta could plainly hear the river close by.

And something else.

Whirling on his heel, he thought he saw movement through the bushes. And several pairs of glowing yellow eyes. Raising a brow, he shook his head. Keeping close by Denahi. "I think it's just up ahead; we should make it there in no time."

Denahi nodded in agreement. "Are you alright, by the way?"

"Well, in some ways I am. Why?" he asked.

"No reason…you seem, out of it today."

Before Yuta could reply, he heard it again. That rustling. Denahi heard it as well, for he to raise his spear in a warning manner. They emerged like the ghosts Denahi watched, Yuta free. Their long muzzles snap open and close, revealing jagged teeth.

Yuta counted five in total. "Five wolves. Great. What're the odds?" he whispered, licking his lips.

"Of survival? I'm not sure you want, my answer."

"You're right. So…."

"We fight."

The wolves leapt. Denahi's spear struck one with ease. Yuta back-pedaled when one, latched its massive jaws onto his spear. He was stunned it held up without breaking in half, as he kicked at the wolf's stomach. Blood is in the air. From whom he could not tell, until Denahi took hold of his shoulder urging him to flee.

It grew stronger, the smell. He could remember when he smelled it on mother, when she died. His eyes search about in frantic haste. Crunch time and he's drawing a blank. "Shoot, shoot. Not good…" he cursed.

An eagle flew above them. Swift and graceful.

Denahi's eyes widen slight, when it appeared to look at them. "Sitka?" he uttered, as Yuta had in unison.

With no hesitation, they took off after him. Yuta flashed to his dream of mother. When she told him, they could not aid, but guide. _Thank you, oh, thank you Spirits, for not giving up on us. On Denahi_

Harsh pants leave their lips as the duo come across, at long last a cave. Uninhabited. Safe from any bears. They crouch low inside, obscuring themselves in total darkness. The wolves followed. Hungry growls emit deep, bouncing off the cave walls.

They huddled in close. Spears still raised. Something appeared to have caught their attention, for they were gone swift. Denahi's chest rose and fell, as his head rests against Yuta's shoulder. Weak laughs escape.

"Oh boy….talk about a close call."

"No thanks to your brother." Yuta laughed, with relief. That, is when he felt it. Traveling downwards, down to Denahi's side, a gasp escaped.

Red stains Denahi's left side. He could see it plain through his blue top.

"You're bleeding."

"It's only a scratch."

"No, I need to look at it. Now." In spite of Denahi's protests, he lifts up the hem of his top. The scratches were deep, but not lethal. Still, he had an ounce of panic when he felt his forehead. "You're burning up. Small fever progressing. I'll be right back."

Creeping out of the cave, Yuta looked this way and that way. The wolves were indeed gone their way, to another food source he hoped. Cranberries grew on a bush, red and plump. Gathering some into his satchel, he remembered his mother told him, if ground into a paste, they could be useful for wounds.

Once he returned to the cave, he took from his satchel his smudge bowl and a mortar. Denahi looked with bleary eyes as he grounds it into a paste mixture. Placing his index and middle finger, he scoops some of the paste and applies it around the wound first.

He could feel his muscles tense up. Looking away, as Yuta worked. Tentatively, skilled fingers circled.

"Where'd you learn this?" Denahi asked softly. Wincing in between.

"Sitka taught me a while back, well, after my father insisted he do so." A faint smile crossed his face. "I would swear, he was trying to set me up with him."

"Funny, Sitka told us the same thing."

"I don't think we would've worked out, though."

"Why's that?"

Yuta gave a faint grin, finishing the last of the wound. "I like eagles and all. But, wolves are my favorite."

"I thought you hated them? Because, of your mom…"

"Not all."

Having finished the process, Yuta breathed a sigh of relief. Denahi could not hear all that he uttered, before his eyes droop to a close. His head resting comfortably upon Yuta's shoulder.


	9. IX

Denahi's fever was rising and falling. Each day that passed, Yuta continued to feel his forehead and rub a cold cloth over it, torn from the hem of his top. He had to change it several times, due to the bleeding. Though it gradually slown itself, he could honestly say, he worried of it. Selfishly, at least, in his mind it was selfish, Yuta had liked that Denahi seemed his old self for a while. He did not seem to possess any vengeful thoughts.

To their amusement, chipmunks would leave acorns just for them at the cave entrance. As if aware someone was hurt and that is their way, of being kind to them. Denahi admits now to feeling bad, of wanting to eat them, claiming it was only a joke.

"I am starving now," he groaned out. "I feel like I can eat, a moose."

"Or a mammoth." Yuta chimed in agreement, feeling his own stomach rumble.

"Relax for a while and I'll get some more 'fish'."

Both gagged at the thought.

"Man. Tanana's stew sure sounds great…."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. What'd she put it in? Caribou meat….beef stock….." their mouths watered, thinking what everyone was eating back home. "I'm going to get an earful from Father, I know that much." Yuta grumbled.

Denahi shook his head, giving a weak grin. "Nah. Just blame it on me, he will anyway."

"That's nonsense, father likes you."

"Ha! No offense Yuta, that's a lie: I don't know what his problems is with me, I see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice, whenever he sees me. Not only that, he would ask 'Why can't you be, more like Sitka?'."

"I wish I could say 'that's just dad', only it's not. I never understood, why he's hostile towards anyone I get close to. It's as if he's afraid."

"Afraid of losing you?"

Yuta gave a low nod, wondering if that was it. Ever since his mother died, he never could figure his protective nature up. He thought of this while he caught their dinner, bringing it back to the cave. He kept a close eye on Denahi, while he tried to get his sleep.

 _He still feels so warm…c'mon think, what cools you off when you've a fever?_ Denahi rarely got sick, he always bragged having a better immune system then Kenai, Sitka and Yuta combined. Yuta could see it, how hard it was on him. The way his eyes squeeze tight together, as another cramp strikes him in the stomach. The way his breaths are shallow and labored.

Gasps emitted from outside the cave. Startled, Yuta shifts into a standing position at once, pointing his spear towards the shadowy form of their intruder. "Oh!" A female voice gasped, covering her mouth, lowering her hand after to wave it as though she were defending herself. "No, no it's okay! I-I'm not here to hurt you!"

"Then why are you here?" he bit out. "State your business."

Weary sighs leave the female's lips. Placing her hands on her hips, she walked slowly towards the pair. It was then he got a good enough glimpse. She was tall and of slender build, graceful in her walk. Her hair is long and down to her back, tied in a neat braid with a few loose strands atop her head.

"Geez. You think a guy, would recognize his own sister."

His heart pounds against his chest. Lowering his gaze to her feet, traveling up until he meets her face, did he realize it was her. "Aniji…" he whispered.

A faint grin crossed her lips, nodding lowly. Her green eyes shift towards Denahi, softening at once. "Spirits. What happened to him?" she breathed out, kneeling to his level.

Yuta could not speak at first. He was much too startled, to see her after all the years having not heard one word from her. When he could at last find his words properly, he told her their story. Not just of the wolf attack. "We…had a problem, back home. There was an accident. Sitka sacrificed himself, when the bear Kenai ran after attacked.

I was injured-don't give me that look, they were only scratches that healed well-. I tried using mother's flute, thinking it would help distract the bear when we were all fighting her.

Nothing happened, of course. It only made her angry. No sooner after Sitka's death, Kenai went off after the bear. Denahi saw him fighting atop of Bear Head, with it, while I was healing. We made a decision, to leave for a few months to track down the bear which killed Kenai. In turn, wolves attacked us not long ago, perhaps a few hours."

Aniji nodded solemnly as she listened to his tale, her lips pursed and eyes shimmering to think of Sitka, now a spirit watching over them. "I see. I'm sorry…."

"Nonsense, why are you saying such thing? It's not your fault."

"No, no not because of that. I mean to say, that flute of mothers. I was going to tell you what it meant, truly to Father but…. we had that fight."

Yuta blinked twice. Raising a brow. "What? Is it magic or something?"

"Of sorts. I'll tell you, after we heal this guy."

Gesturing for Denahi, she took from her satchel her needed herbs. She never left without them. He could remember awaking early in the morning, with his younger sister Annaluk to search for herbs. A favorite of past time, with their second oldest sister.

He watches in awe during her process. Working with the skilled hands, of a true Medicine Woman. Denahi gritted his teeth during his sleep, in which Yuta gripped his hand out of habit. "It's okay, my sister's here." He soothed.

"A-Aniji?" Denahi whispered. "The Unī śaitāna?"

The smile in his voice was evident, weak as it is. Grumbling under her breath, Aniji added a little too much pressure than needed causing a gasp to escape every so often. Yuta snickered some, his heart beating ever hard. For so long he wished to know, the properties this flute possessed.

Now, he hoped for tonight to hold all his answers.

**~********~**

It's quiet. Not a soul stirs, aside from the three humans in the cave. Yuta leant forward, his arms on his knees as she began her tale.

"Many years ago, a shaman of another tribe had a dream one night. He dreamt of those whom were already deceased from our world. Every day and every night, he began to see them since then. They followed him everywhere he went, their cries forever in his ears. He could not escape it.

Those poor souls sought peace, but could not find it. Beings whom knew not where to go, after their passing. One day, the shaman sought out a maker of instruments in his village. The woman agreed to make an instrument, which music could lay those souls which tormented him to a peaceful rest.

With magic from the Great Spirits, it was infused with the instrument she crafted, a single flute. All day and all night, the shaman played and played until every soul was able to leave, our realm at long last.

In the events of his own passing, another would fall into possession of the flute itself. A descendant of mothers, our great-great-great grandfather."

From his satchel, Yuta removed the said instrument his sister spoke of. His eyes part slight, rubbing his thumb along the wood.

"This is magic, then?" he asked.

Aniji nodded lowly. "That is right. Father wished to pass it on to you, rather than me, after mother's passing. I thought he hated me in secret, in truth and…favored you more. Of course, I was wrong. 'Least on that part."

Yuta shook his head in a stubborn manner. "Father doesn't hate you, Aniji. He's…lonely, I imagine. Think about it: He lost most his family, aside from Yuka and Annaluk that is."

She heaved a weary sigh, knowing he was trying to help her feel better but it failed. "Well, I think the Idiot Wolf should be fine, if he rests for a few days. Think you can manage, without big sis?"

He gave a small grin, before hugging her tight. "You bet I can. Thanks, sis…and, you know, it wouldn't kill you to stop by now and again."

"I'll think about it."

**~*********~**

The following morning, birds chirped high in the skies above, fluttering from tree to tree, berries gathered in their beaks for the oncoming winter season. Denahi's fever broke on its own by the fourth day, but Yuta wished for him to take it easy. He knew from personal experience; you could not jump in after a fever is gone. Your body is still in recovering mode. Your muscles will still ache.

To his slight chagrin, he did allow Denahi some time to walk around. He held onto his waist all that while, seated underneath a tree whilst Yuta caught their breakfast.

"So, how is she? Aniji?"

Lifting his head, he smiled faint at Denahi's questioning. "She's…somewhat well, I suppose as well you can get. I gave her an invitation to come home. Knowing Yuka and Annaluk, they're bound to be excited to see her."

"What about your dad there?" Denahi raised a curious brow.

"He has to move on at some point. She chose to marry, the man she loved."

He could only hope for that scenario. Nobody truly knew, how Amaruq could truly be stubborn wise. "Now, do you have any plans in the future?"

"What's with that question, Denahi?"

"No reason."

"…Well, the idea seems nice, settling with someone. But, I'd like to wait and see what the Spirits have planned."

He noticed a certain look in Denahi's eyes. The way he rubbed the side of his head, with a frown across his face.


	10. X

They awoke early the following morning, Denahi seemed ready to move but Yuta still felt they should remain as they were for a few more days. Stretching his arms above his head, he glanced at his satchel. He knew he had his mother's flute within it. Surely, he put it in there from the beginning of their journey. Upon closer inspection, to his horror.

"It's gone!" His sudden cry of surprise startled Denahi, greatly.

"What? What's-?" Noticing the disappearance of his flute, his jaw slacked. "How?! Who?!"

Yuta shook his head in growing panic, breathing through his nose. "Okay, okay, it can't have walked off on its own. It…Maybe, I left it somewhere. But I didn't take it out…"

Snickering caught their attention. Rather, what sounded like snickering. Yuta's face became an ugly green shade, when he sees a fox holding it in her mouth. She wagged her bushy tail in a mocking manner. Nodding with her head.

"You've got to be kidding, me." They deadpanned in unison.

Foxes were known tricksters and should always be avoided, whenever possible. Had it not be for the fact, he needed that which she took, he would not be set on getting it back. Race after her they did. A swan flew above them as they walked further, along a mountain side. Yuta's feet ache with each step he takes, letting Denahi lean on him now and again. The sky becomes that of a gold rose, evening light creeps over the mountain's tall snow-capped peaks.

The fox looked over her shoulder. As if making sure, they were keeping up with her pace. The ground is hot beneath their feet. She leapt from a rock, just as Denahi made to grab her tail, before it bounded up a fallen, dead tree. Yuta stumbled into its roots, gritting his teeth.

"We can't give up now, c'mon!" Denahi urged, helping Yuta by his hand onto his feet. Slowly they walk across the slippery tree. Once they were on rocky ground again, both look frantically around.

"Darn it, no sign of her." Yuta panted heavily.

A bark caught their attention. She stood atop another rocky surface. The flute still tucked between her teeth. Growling, Yuta and Denahi continued their chase. It nerved him to think, a fox, of all animals had gained an upper hand.

Before they knew, they cornered the fox at long last.

Panting heavily, Yuta skids to a halt. Narrowing his eyes. "Now. I'd like that back." As if she could understand, she drops the flute tenderly at his feet. She seemed to hold a pleased look, closing her eyes and bowing her head once.

Sweat drips from their foreheads in little droplets, as the fox ran past Denahi disappearing through the brush. "…What. Was that?" he asked in exasperation. "Seemed like, it was a nothing chase!"

"…Maybe not so, Denahi."

It is a valley of hot waterfalls. If one becomes hit with that steam, one is bound to suffer many a burn. Denahi swallowed thick, groaning himself aloud.

"You have got, to be kidding me. She led us here?!"

"Any other bright ideas? I'd love to hear them." Yuta proclaimed, biting his lower lip. "There's no other route, we can take."

What was that old saying? 'I walked through the fire and came out, a winner'. If only that were truth. Denahi's gaze was focused on a certain bush, kneeling to the ground feeling around a certain part of it.

Yuta's eyes flickered over the valley of fire. Calculating how they could get across, in time with that steam rising out of the geysers. "Well, I think we can manage-Denahi? Denahi?!" Only silence greeted him.

Kneeling, his hand rubs against the bush feeling fur _. Bear fur. The bear's here. Denahi ran off after him, but which way? Which way?_ With a deep exhale, Yuta walked mindful around the place. He jumped each time a geyser erupts. Being burned was always a fear of his, more than heights or falling from high places.

He hears the sound of a bear grunting. Hiding behind one, of many rock pillars, Yuta could indeed hear and see two of them. One was only a cub, with brown fur in various shades. The other, was a light brown.

The same he had seen, 'talking' to the moose's days ago. _This is no mere coincidence; I'm seeing him again. They're either following us, or, we're meant to follow them? I dunno, something like that I guess_

The larger of the bear's had his back turned to Yuta. He was so close, he could reach out and touch him. They looked at one another for a brief moment. Bear and human. Yuta's mouth opened, made to utter any kind of sound, when a spear landed between him and the bears.

Whirling on his heel, Yuta cried out to see an enraged Denahi. "Oh no, Denahi-!"

A cry of vengeance escaped. Yuta jumps on his back, wrapping his arms around Denahi's neck. He could do nothing to stop him, Denahi did not even seem to care of his presence. A searing pain shoots up his lower back as he grits his teeth trying to stand back up.

The gentle cry of a swan caught his attention. Lifting his head, Yuta could see it was his mother. Her spirit animal.

"Mother?" he whispered. He's quick to follow her, arriving at a gorge as the two bears run across a long tree over it. He could see Denahi trying to roll it. "Denahi, stop it! Leave them be!"

"Leave me alone!" Once again he pushed Yuta off of him. His eyes, was that tears he saw? "I need this, Yuta. Please!" With what strength he could manage, he rolled the tree off but the bears had already crossed. "NO!" Denahi hollered. Turning to him, Yuta saw he was pacing and dodged a rock he hurled at the bears.

Picking himself up, Yuta gazed upon the creatures. A soft wind blew through his hair. The older bear stared back at them, before making to follow the cub.

"Come, Denahi. Let's…Denahi!"

He ran past Yuta like a shadow flame. Yuta screamed his name, when he used his dagger to latch onto the tree. Running towards the ledge, he could see the older bear race towards the tree. Attempting to pull on it, as it slipped from the cliff inch by inch.

The tree broke and took Denahi along with it. He stood frozen. Having flashbacks of Sitka. Plummeting into the ocean. His body not found, carried by the Spirits. Gritting his teeth, Yuta shook his head, climbing down the cliff's with trembling hands and legs.

**~*********~**

Fear and doubt penetrated his thoughts, hopping over slippery rocks. He searches the water and ground. The tribe lost Sitka, no more than a month ago and Kenai a week later. If they were to lose Denahi, Yuta did not wish to go down that road.

He feared for the worst each step he takes. Praying hard to the Spirits, to help him find him. Arriving at long last to the spot he had fallen, Yuta could see a tree floating and a man atop of it. Breathing aloud, he wasted no time, weaving through the water.

Harsh pants leave his lips, as he gently turned the man over. It was Denahi. Still alive. Still breathing. Closing his eyes, Yuta held him against him. Yes, he was breathing, but he could feel another wound in his same side. The other one, still healing is badly bruised.

 _But he's alive. He's alive, Yuta. That is something, you can truly thank the Spirits for_ with trembling lips, he carried Denahi out of the water, a hand on his waist and his arm around his shoulders. Twenty feet he dragged him away, gathering kindling for a comforting fire. Scooting in close, he gave Denahi his own body heat.

He shivers, burying his face into Yuta's arm to get as much warmth he possibly could. _Poor guy, he's had it rough. Losing his brothers. Attacked by wolves. Now this_ Yuta closed his eyes, holding him close.

When he stops shivering, Yuta puts on him a layer of blankets from his satchel. Along with them, he takes out his flute. Exhaling slowly, he began to play. A simple melody. One of his mother's favorites.

A story followed it.

A tale of two forbidden friends, whom then became lovers. Separated by their feuding tribes but crossed mountains to see one another. Denahi appeared at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to some native American flute music as inspiration for this chapter. It was beautiful, if I can remember the name I'll link it through here. Gosh posting this chapter....the feels <3


	11. XI

He awoke to something warm against his side. Thinking it to be Denahi, Yuta snuggled in close, having not realized he had fallen asleep until a warm tongue licks his forehead. Shooting up, his heart pounds against his ribcage to find the fox from earlier. Vixen, he reminded himself. Female foxes were vixen.

"You, again, come to take something else?" he muttered. "Hey, Denahi, we've got company." Turning over, his eyes widened to find Denahi is nowhere in sight. "Oh no…don't tell me." He groaned aloud, running a hand of exhaust down his face, sighing in great frustration.

The vixen stared expectantly at him. Her soft green eyes ever fixated onto him. He stared quizzically as she stood, on all fours.

"How do you know, so much? What do you know that I don't?"

The vixen merely nodded her head, motioning he to follow her. Grabbing his spear and satchel, Yuta did.

"I still don't trust you, but, crazy as this sounds, I know you're going to lead me to him somehow."

An eagle screech's above. He did not have to look, to know it was Sitka or his mother beside him. He followed the vixen up along the mountain's snow- covered path. He began to lose sight of the creature. It grew colder the further he walked. Trekking through layers of snow and ice, proved challenging.

To his chagrin, he found it difficult to see the fox tracks in the snow. The wind began to blow them away. He was on the mountain, but where he knew not. Yuta clutched his coat tighter around him.

He began to hear distant sounds. A bear's grunting. A human yell. Yuta did all he could to move faster. Harsh breaths left his lips, the colder it became. He ignored the sharp wind against his face, the frostbite forming on his fingertips and toes. Climbing up the mountain's edge, he could at last see the bear beneath Denahi's foot.

"Denahi, don't do this!"

"I don't want to hear it, Yuta. Didn't a bear kill your grandmother years ago? All they do, is take."

Confusion is riddled about Yuta's face, glancing at the bear. His eyes, helpless and pleading look his way. He looks up at Denahi, feeling a knife placed in his hands.

"But, Sitka. My mother-."

"Sitka led us here and your mother! This is what they want!"

Yuta closed his eyes, thinking of Kenai's always laughing face. Their adventures. Their sorrow. Their tears of joy and sadness. His hands are clutched around the knife's hilt. Lowering it.

Something furry collided into Yuta's side, sending him against Denahi. Gasping, his chest rising and falling, he could see it was that brown bear cub. Denahi got up and looked for his spear, as Yuta had his knife. Seeing this, the cub ran towards the spear ahead of Denahi.

The bear looked Yuta's way, a grunt escaping as if to say 'Help me stop him!'.

Those eyes.

How familiar those eyes were.

"Ke….?"

Before he could utter one word, the bear ran on ahead. And a powerful light lights the night sky. Denahi stopped as well, his spear just inches away from the bear's heart. The Great Spirits present themselves before them.

The ground began to turn from snow, to grass and flowers. The cold had subsided. An eagle dropped from the sky, landing the bear on his hind legs. Golden light swirled around him, as paws became human hands and hind legs became human legs.

"Kenai…" Yuta uttered. His eyes wide. Feeling as if, he was to double over.

As the lights fade, Kenai looked at his hands as if seeing them for the first time. He glanced back at the duo before him. The large eagle and the swan descend unto the ground, as had the fox from earlier.

The eagle morphed into Sitka.

The swan into Yuta's mother.

And the fox, into his grandmother. "Mom…Nana?" he whispered.

Denahi knew not what to say, as his brother approached him.

"S-Sitka…?"

Sitka merely smiled, closing his mouth and lowering his spear. Taking Denahi's cloak, he gives it to a naked Kenai. Yuta's mother and nana approach him next, his nana placed an old hand upon his shoulder, smiling in approval.

"I don't understand…why. Are you-?"

Mother smiled; tears fall from her eyes as she pulls Yuta in close. He could not help it. The tears came at long last. Soft at first. Before they flow down his cheeks, to his chin. Spirits they may be, their embrace is a comfort. He could still feel it.

Denahi and Kenai were speaking from behind him, Koda nestled in Kenai's arms. His totem is clutched light in his hands. "He needs me…"

Confused and saddened at first, Denahi at long last smiled. "You know, you did look better as a bear." Kenai began to retort, but Denahi approached him with his bear Totem. "It's alright, Kenai. No matter what you choose, you'll always be my little brother."

Yuta smiled faint upon the scene, feeling his mother kiss his head, running her hand through his hair. His grandmother kissed his cheek, earning a sheepish laugh to escape.

"Okay. Not in front of the guys." He jests, ignoring the brother's snickers.

Denahi lifted his hand which Kenai had taken. Soon as they touched, the hand began to change into a paw. A laugh escaped Yuta's lips, when Kenai is now in his bear form once again. "Whoa!" Denahi gaped, pulling away a little. "Did I say little?"

All laughed at his joke, as Kenai let out a roar of laughter himself. Sitka pulled his brother's in an embrace. Not far from where they were, Koda was reunited with his mother as a spirit. Yuta gave his family one more embrace, re-joining Denahi and Kenai.

Yuta's mother kissed his cheek once again, before running ahead of Sitka and nana. She transformed into her swan, he into an eagle and nana a vixen. Koda's mother is the forth to follow them into the skies, welcomed home by the Great Spirits.

Koda tackled Kenai in a hug when he realized, he was a bear again. Denahi was quick to join in, after Kenai bumped his side.

"Hey. While this is a sweet moment, how're we going to explain to the villagers, loverboy's a bear?"

Denahi merely grinned. "I'll handle it. And…Yuta. I-I know sorry may not, be enough…but, I am. I should've listened to you."

"It's fine now, Denahi. I wasn't perfect myself you know…" Kenai gave his side a little nudge, offering Yuta a ride on his back. A small laugh escaped Yuta's lips, when Koda jumped up behind him. Bumping his nose playfully against his back. "Hey, watch it little one."


	12. Fin

"Much has been planned for our families and ourselves," Yuta began as villagers gazed upon, he and Denahi in awe. They looked upon them as people, not only based on their totems given to them. Some took note of how Yuta would slip his hand, into Denahi's feeling a gentle squeeze in return.

"But…maybe the world, does have a plan for us. Brotherhood. It's strong. The strongest bond, anyone can imagine. It's not just black and white. It never goes away, it's always there no matter how far apart we are from our loved ones."

Days later, after they left their hand-print, music rang in Yuta's ears for many days to come. He saw nothing but villagers dancing.

"Yuta."

Looking up, a broad smile crossed his face to see it was Denahi. They nuzzle their noses against one another's, before a gentle peck to Denahi's lips is given.

"Hey, where's Kenai and Koda?"

"Tanana's getting the kids and Koda. Kenai, well, you know him."

Yuta laughed. "A nervous wreck? A Bear?"

Before Denahi could say anymore, cheers erupt as Tanana approached with a lighted torch in her hand. Yuta watched Tanana hand the torch to Denahi, whom tossed it into the monument they built of reeds, woods and moose antlers.

Tanana hugged either of her boys, looking over her shoulder with a bigger smile. With Amaruq beside him, Kenai approached the ceremonial spot with the biggest of smile Yuta had ever seen. Koda looked on in amazement with the children, Annaluk, Yuka and Aniji.

Aniji had made up with her father after so many long years. Her husband, Nannook is on her other side, cradling their infant son.

Together, Denahi and Yuta dipped Kenai's paw into the red paint and placed his mark beside their other ancestors. Hugs were shared. When Koda approached, Denahi kneeled to scratch under his chin while Yuta scratched the top of his head. As he did so, he looked off into the distance to find an eagle, a swan and a fox looking onward.

He could not help to grin at them, knowing whom they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that, my readers. I know it's very short, but I do have a sequel in mind once I get my thoughts better organized that is ha. I love Yuta so much, looking back on this so expect to see a few more things here and there for himself and Denahi. 
> 
> I hope you all are staying strong, in the wake of this virus and its aftermath. Always remember that there is a light!


End file.
